In the prior art, U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,850 discloses a device in the form of a disk for matching colors as a function of the color of the skin and the color of the eyes of a user for the purpose of personalizing makeup. The solution described in that document is approximate, depends on the subjectivity of the user, and is thus quite imperfect.
FR-A-2 194 335 is a similar document describing a device in the form of a disk with a collection of hair colors, eye colors, and skin colorings for determining basic foundation colors suitable for the person concerned. That determination is likewise purely qualitative, depends on the subjectivity of the user, and is thus far from perfect.
DE-A-3 419 568 describes yet another solution that is similar but which nevertheless make use of a computer and a memory for determining makeup colors that are personalized for the person under consideration. However, the means implemented are particularly vague and can therefore lead only to a solution that is particularly imperfect, non-reproducible, and not very reliable, thus severely limiting commercial application thereof.
In addition, EP-A-0 226 959 describes a very complex apparatus constituting a makeup simulator comprising a video camera coupled to a computer with a display screen for color images, together with means for processing the video signals provided by the video camera to enable various color changes to be implemented on the displayed color image, which changes are supposed to represent the application of different colors of makeup, this is repeated until simulated makeup is obtained that is accepted by the user.
That system cannot be operated without an expert being present on the commercial premises, thereby greatly limiting the availability of the system.